Triway Emails While Under Beacon Control
Chief of Security Emails Sent by Natasha Havos, Chief of Security, dated 2 weeks ago: Increased ranger presence seems to be driving more people to rush through these ranges, trying to clear out gear before the rangers can get their mitts on it. Be on the lookout. Those salvager folks can get into anything. Be especially careful as there's a rumour some of the cultists have taken up with the salvagers ... let's hope the infiltration only goes one way. The last thing we need is attention. Thankfully independent salvagers aren't known for telling folks where they're going so if only do come up here we can just dispose of them. And Officer Greene, this goes double for you. Don't think I don't know that you like kicking back and drinking with them when you're out on forays. Stick to the rules, girl! Your role is to look and not speak. I don't want more complaints from Beacon and nobody wants their disciplinary proceedings to commence. Sent by Natasha Havos, Chief of Security, dated Wednesday 12:30PM: I'm getting a bad feeling about Dr. Varus. A lot of the trouble started when he came here but I can't point my finger at anything he's actually done. The man's been under house arrest since Beacon had him made and took him off the ice. He doesn't know anything post-lncident except what we've told him so how can he have caused us any trouble? And yet things have deteriorated here and I swear things were just as bad when that freakish cultist version of him was running around. Let's keep him upstairs in one of the dorms for now. We can throw any new cultists in there with him. I know we're pressed for space in the other dorm rooms and we need his I Ward room for Ati. 2. Man, that box gives me the creeps. Just glad we took it out of M Ward Observation. The way that thing screamed ... sounded like a child. Sent by Natasha Havos, Chief of Security dated 10AM Friday morning: Are you experiencing headaches? I've been having them a lot this past week. Do you think it could be related to the staff incidents these past couple days? I keep meaning to see our doctors but I just can't bring myself to do it. Hopefully the Beacon observers watching our emails sees this and books me an appointment so I don't have to do it, hehe. I think its stress that's caused all the staff behaviours to increase. It really kicked in after we learned about that ranger encampment at our mountain path. I knew using cultists to do our dirty work would bite us in the ass. Amateurs. We can't keep our hands clean by making others do their dirty work. Can you do me a favour and handle the Code White exercise today? I'm feeling so wrecked. Migraine, I think. The following message was received from Natasha Havos, Chief of Security dated 1PM Friday afternoon: I'm in the IW Security Office downstairs. I can't leave. I don't know how. RANGER NOTES AFTER THE FACILITY WAS TAKEN Natasha Havos' comatose body was found on a chair in the I Ward Security Office with dark veins deeply embedded across her neck and up her cheek. She has thus far been unresponsive to all of our efforts and has been transferred to Ranger Town Black Site. MORGUE EMAILS Sent by Dr. Sopotonia dated 3 days ago: One of our security officers is recovering admirably from the double shift he pulled in M Ward. I must insist that this never be allowed to occur again. It has taken us weeks to rehabilitate him. Luckily I discovered the value of Sootherpsyck in treating prolonged exposure. It seems that a similar area of the brain is affected by exposure as is triggered by overuse of kinetic abilities. Still, this is what weeks of rehabilitation have netted us from this officer. You can here the desperation in his voice, and don't tell me that you don't think he sounds lucid enough to have an opinion. He sounds coherent enough to me. "Already weak, cold. It's still bleeding but it doesn't hurt anymore and I almost have quiet. I can't hear them anymore. Maybe the drugs are kicking it, I can't remember the dreams. Lies. They don't even speak. 2 hour rotations. We must keep 2 hour rotations. Even if we're all sick with the flu." Sent by Beacon Administrative Support Services dated last Tuesday 1:36PM: IF YOU'RE SEEING THINGS, SAY SOMETHING. There's no shame in Psychopathologist Proximity Stress Disorder (PPSD). Talk to your supervisor to get help from a Beacon Success Counselor. Category:Handouts